Of Valar and Valier, Maiar and Enemies
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: The Ainur, greater and lesser, good and evil, share their thoughts on their existence in Arda, as well as their personalities, elements, and traits.
1. Valar

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Silmarillion or its characters; J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate do._

**Chapter summary:** _Personalities, traits and thoughts of the seven male Valar._

**Of Valar and Valier, Maiar and Enemies**

**Of Valar**

_Manwë Súlimo_

I am the High King of Arda, and as such, the highest mountain of Arda, Taniquetil, is my home and my throne. Air is my chief love, blue is my signature color, and my eyes are as bright and fearsome as blue lightning. I am the Breath of the Earth and the breath of the peoples of Arda. The turbulence of the air is my mind's workings, and my wrath is the thunderstorm that rocks the earth and breaks even the mountain towers. And all of the birds of the air are mine, with the Great Eagles being the greatest and the most dear to me of them all.

I was the brother of Melkor, the former Vala now known to all but my kind as Morgoth, and we were of the same mind in the beginning. Unlike him, though, I am pure in heart and mind, and have no clear concept of what it is to be of a corrupt and evil heart and mind. As a result, I unwittingly released the traitor from his prison in Mandos, and he caused even greater tumult and horror in Middle-earth than he did the first time. Now, at last, he is finally cast out of Eä until the time of the Dagor Dagorath, but not all the scars and tragedies he created can be fully mended, for countless people are corrupted by him, many of them for all time. I must never again allow my innocence to overlook another's corruption, or Middle-earth will continue to descend into deeper darkness until all would-be evil beings have honeyed tongues like Melkor's. I am Manwë, First King of Arda and Lord of the Air.

_Ulmo_

My element is Water. All mariners know of my existence and the Dwarves and Orcs fear me. I am most often vast and formless in my watery world, but my arising is like a high tidal wave come to shore. My helmet is wave-crested and my mail is emerald and bright silver. Ulumúri, my great white horns, blow deep and long. My voice, too, is deep as the sounding depth of the sea. Yet my form is not always fearful, for I am water in all forms, from the spring rains and the fountains, to the rush of brooks and streams, to the sinuous current of rivers. And my voice can be gentle and sweet, beautiful and sorrowful. Subtle or fierce, I move all over the world.

I have always loved both Elves and Men, and have never abandoned them, even when they were under the wrath of the other Valar. I speak to those who dwell in Middle-earth with voices that are heard only as the music of water, but they always know what I say to them. And I will always protect as many of them as Manwë and Ilúvatar permit me to, even after the Reshaping of Arda and the removal of the Undying Lands. I am Ulmo, the Ocean Lord.

_Aulë_

I serve as the Maker of Mountains, the master of all crafts, and the deviser of metals and gemstones. My lordship is over all the substances of which Arda is made. I share the element of Earth with my wife, Yavanna, yet more deeply, for in the earliest Ages, I shaped the forms of the Earth itself. I delight in works of skill; the gems that lie deep in the Earth and the gold that is fair in the hand, no less than the walls of the mountains and the basins of the sea.

I was also the creator, though not the life-giver, of the Dwarves. Because I shaped and fashioned them from earth and stone, they revere me as their maker, and name me Mahal in the language I devised for them, Khuzdul. They were created to be strong and stubborn as the stones themselves, and to resist the domination of others, including all evil enemies; they also love all the things that concern me. The Noldor Elves are also my students, and I their tutor. They first cut out the gemstones and excelled in building towers and cities of bright stone, and have learned many of my skills. Unfortunately, now the Noldor Lord Fëanor, who created the hallowed silmarils, has, in his madness, left Valinor with the vast majority of the other Noldor to make war on Melkor just to get back his favorite obsession, and they are just as responsible for the terrible wars in Beleriand as their foe is. And yet I am glad to a point that Lord Finarfin and a remnant of the Noldor stayed in Valinor and remain faithful to the Valar. Because some, like the Dwarves and Finarfin's people, have remained faithful, while others, like the Noldor majority, have rebelled, I am uncertain whether or not to regret teaching to them how to make the things that I make. I am Aulë the Smith.

_Námo Mandos_

I am the Keeper of the Dead and the Doomsman of the Valar. With my brother Irmo, I am a master of spirits, and it is my job to gather the spirits of the dead to the Halls of Mandos and judge them and their deeds, before the Elves are either released into Valinor, or the Men move on to whatever fate the Gift of Men provides for them. My mansions are much deeper than those of Aulë and they sit on the western shore of the Undying Lands. And being the Vala who must know how to properly judge, reward and punish the deceased, I am the most aware of the Will of Ilúvatar of any living being.

Because I know all the fates that were declared in the First Great Music, I am unbending to the pleas of others and unmoved by pity for their sorrows. There is no point in a doomsman feeling sorry for any dead person, for he knows that those who are rewarded have nothing more to be sorrowful about, and that those who are punished are too late to repent of their wicked deeds. The only exception in my entire existence was when Lúthien Tinúviel sang of her sorrows with Beren Erchamion to me. I could not resist such enchanting love for another that Lúthien had for Beren, for her power was greater than mine. Yet not only do I have no pity for the Noldorian rebels, but I have the opposite of pity; they were the most foolish of all the Children of Ilúvatar during the First Age of Sun, and all of my kind save, to a certain extent, my sister Nienna, agree that the only thing they deserve is anguish, and everlasting anguish for the House of Fëanor. According to Ilúvatar's Will, only Finrod Felagund and his father Finarfin of the Noldor have fully redeemed themselves, though Galadriel has begun her penance in Middle-earth where she endured. But although I bear no pity myself, I will always respect Nienna's call to weep and show pity for Melkor's marring of the world, and I will always bend to the wills of Manwë and Ilúvatar if they say I am to pardon a repentant Child of Ilúvatar. I am Námo, Mandos, the Speaker of Doom.

_Oromë Aldaron_

All nations of horsemen love me as well as those who live by hunting and those who are herdsmen and foresters, for I myself am a strong but humble hunter, unmatched in skill by all, including Melkor. All find me fearsome when hunting and my wrath in battle is dreadful. I fight and hunt with spear and bow, I ride my great steed Nahar, a horse white and silver with hooves of gold that shake the Earth, and I blow my great hunting horn Valaróma which causes all evil creatures to flee before me and the mountains and woods to echo with sound.

In my train when I hunt or fight, there come hunting hounds and wolfhounds, and Maiar and Eldar huntsmen on furious horses. Because I dwell in the forest I am also called Tauron in Elvish Sindarin, which means "forest lord." I was one of the most eager of the Valar to see the Firstborn Children, the Elves, awake in Middle-earth, though Varda was (and is) the one they love and revere the most for her wondrous starlight on the night of their awakening. But sadly, Melkor the Enemy encountered many of them first, and took them to his gruesome dungeons in Utumno, where he tortured and corrupted them, turning them into the monstrous and miserable Orc race that was never meant to exist. It relieves me, though, that most of those whom he missed welcomed me almost with open arms whence I finally came, despite Melkor having appeared to them in my likeness earlier, and I hope that no more are turned into something they should not be. I am Oromë, Tamer of Beasts and the Huntsman.

_Irmo Lórien_

I am the brother of Námo, or Mandos, a master of spirits like him, but I do not watch over the dead like him. I am the keeper of the fairest and most beautiful garden ever created on Arda, Lórien, hence my more common name. And I am the King of Dream and Vision, which means that I control all the dreams and dream spirits that visit the Children of Ilúvatar and am the giver of all visions that they may receive. No bogeyman can trouble the dreams of those who put their trust and faith in me as their Master of Dreams. And as the Master of Dreams, I share all the dreams and hopes of the Children, and am willing to give them faith and strength to overcome their demons and make their dreams of a better and more beautiful future true. It has worked immensely well with the Halfling Samwise Gamgee, who made the Shire even more beautiful than it was before Curumo's selfish ravages of the land, and with my faithful Maia servant Olórin, whom most in Middle-earth know as Gandalf or Mithrandir, the prophet of all that is good with the Fourth Age of Sun. I am Irmo, Lórien, the Dream Master.

_Tulkas Astaldo_

I am the last, and the least celebrated among the masculine Valar, but I do not mind, for I am no more proud than any other humble Vala, save my old foe, the evil Melkor. My talent lies in strength, strength of body, will, and endurance, for I have the mightiest physical muscle of the Holy Ones who came down to Arda, I am the quickest on foot, and I am tireless. My hair and beard are the color of gold. I carry no weapon, even in war, for my naked strength and great heart overwhelm all enemies. While Lord Oromë is the fiercest of the Valar in a fight, I am the one who laughs in the face of the enemy the most, for I know I can defeat anyone in one-on-one combat, and I intend to preserve the morale of my allies. Though I am slow in anger, however, I am also slow to forget, and sometimes slow to forgive, and while forgiveness is a vital quality in all of the Children of Ilúvatar, my lack of it may have proved justified when Melkor betrayed us a second time and killed the Two Trees of the Valar with his putrid Maia ally Ungoliant. I will never be able to forget getting lost in her Unlight while searching in vain for Melkor. Now, I only look forward to the Dagor Dagorath, when, together with the mighty warrior Túrin, we destroy Melkor for good. I am Tulkas, the Wrestler and the Strong.


	2. Valier

**Chapter summary:** _Personalities, traits and thoughts of the seven female Valar._

**Of Valar and Valier, Maiar and Enemies**

**Of Valier**

_Varda Elentári_

I am the queen of the Valar. I reside within the domed halls of Ilmarin, the "mansion of the high airs," with my spouse Manwë. Most of the Firstborn Children of Ilúvatar see me as the fairest of all the Valar, for they perceive that the light of Ilúvatar is still on me. I am a spirit of light that is like a fountain of diamonds. It was I who made the stars of the night sky, who filled the Two Lamps Illuin and Ormal with the Light that lit all the world in the beginning, and who took the dew of the Two Trees of the Valar and made the stars brighter still. In the forms of the stars I even made the constellations: the Butterfly Wilwarin, the Swordsman Menelmacar, the Sickle Valacirca, the Eagle Soronúmë, and many others. And in these forms may be read the fate of all the Peoples of the world.

My power and joy is in light. The Elves of Middle-earth and the Undying Lands alike worship me above all others, for it was my stars that called them into the world and part of my early light is forever held in their eyes. They always sing to me by starlight and call me the Exalted and the Lofty, and they name me Gilthoniel, the "kindler." Because I am the creator of the stars, the Elves also name me Elbereth, the "star kindler." If I stand or sit beside Manwë, he sees further than all other eyes, through mist, and through darkness, and over the leagues of the sea. And if he is with me, I hear more clearly than all other ears the sound of voices that cry from east to west, from the hills and valleys, and from the dark places that Melkor has made upon Earth. I knew Melkor in the beginning, and I rejected him, for I sensed his corruption, and sought the love and purity of Manwë instead. As a result, Melkor and his slaves fear me more than all others whom Eru has made. Anyone who calls on my name will be delivered from the doom of facing even the worst of Melkor's monsters, even the Halflings Frodo and Samwise, who called on it when facing the Witch-king of Angmar and Shelob, respectively. My name Elbereth is a talisman to _all_ those who would have light dispel darkness. I am Varda, the Lady of the Stars.

_Yavanna Kementári_

I, Kementári, queen of the Earth, am the nourisher of the world. Many forms I take, but most often I stand as tall as the most elegant cypress, robed in green and lit with a golden dew. Some have seen me standing like a tree under heaven, crowned with the Sun. I am the protectress of all the fleet-footed Kelvar of woodland and field, and the keeper of all the Olvar rooted and growing from under the earth; all their first seeds were devised and planted by me. I brought forth the mighty forests of Arda, and during the Ages of Darkness in Middle-earth, I protected all life in those lands with the enchanting Sleep of Yavanna. My greatest work was the making of the Trees of the Valar, and after their destruction, it was I who coaxed from their charred stalks a single flower and a single fruit, from which the Moon and Sun were made.

I was aware that while the Kelvar, the animals, would be able to either defend themselves from danger or run away from it, my beloved Olvar, the plants and trees, could not move away from where they were rooted if someone came to cut them down, so I also made the Ents, the sapient Shepherds of the Trees, to be their guardians and protectors. I fear, though, that their time is drawing to an end, for the Entwives have disappeared even from my sight, meaning no more Entings to repopulate the race, and many have been lost to becoming entirely tree-like, or death at the hands of cruel beings like Morgoth's and Sauron's Orcs, Trolls, and sometimes even my husband Aulë's Dwarves. Aulë and I have had many rows concerning our own creations of life; the Dwarves are axe carriers and hewers of wood, which has meant the death of countless trees. Still, as the Third Age of Sun draws to its close, even I am beginning to believe that not all Dwarves are like the majority, for Gimli son of Glóin, Elf-friend, is of pure heart, appreciates elvish beauty as well as that of his own kind, and uses his axe only for Orc necks. It is my hope that his purity and love for the Elves will bring about not only the redemption and salvation of the Dwarves, but perhaps also the redemption and salvation of my marriage with Aulë, master of crafts. I am Yavanna, Giver of Fruits.

_Nienna_

I am the cloaked woman in mourning who lives on the very west shore of Valinor near the Halls of Mandos. Grief is my domain, and tears flow ceaselessly from my eyes. I seldom come to the city of Valimar where all is glad, but dwell in a dark house which looks out upon the Walls of the Night. Yet I am not Despair, no, I refuse so sink that low, even in my Grief. I am Pity and Suffering that brings wisdom and endurance beyond hope; much is born from the waters of my tears that is unlooked for, yet it is often that which sustains life. It was my tears and the skill of Yavanna that brought forth Isil the flower of the Moon and Anar the fruit of the Sun from the ruin of the Two Trees, and from such grief the Light of the world was born, both by day and by night.

As a lady in perpetual mourning, I am the polar opposite of Námo in personality, despite my being his sister. Since he, as the Valarian doomsman, cannot mourn or feel Pity, 'tis my job to bring comfort and aid to those who are imprisoned in Mandos and who cry out to me, and to bring strength to the spirit, and turn sorrow to wisdom. It moves me to Grief so that Melkor and his lieutenant and successor, Sauron, have brought so many hurts and harms to Eru's beautiful creation, and every day I weep for every hurt that they have done to Arda, though I never weep for myself. The Maia Orórin, known to many in Middle-earth as Gandalf, is my greatest pupil, for in his understanding of the dreams and hopes of the Free Peoples that my other brother Irmo instilled in him, he came to my house often and willingly learned much of Pity and Patience. I could never have had a better student, for Orórin has used his Pity and Wisdom to save Middle-earth from Sauron, the second Dark Lord, and also influenced the Halflings, Bilbo, Frodo, and ultimately Samwise, to feel the Pity for Sméagol that was necessary for him to play his part in the Quest of Mount Doom. I am Nienna the Weeper.

_Estë_

They call me the healer, and the gentle one, for I am indeed a granter of rest for all who suffer. I live on an island in the lake Lórellin, within my spouse Irmo's garden of Lórien, which is decorated with tall trees and gentle mists, and I always dress in grey. I walk not by day, but by night. By day, I sleep. While the mightier Valie Nienna is the one who gives strength and healing to the will and the spirit, I am the healer who heals the hurts and weariness of the body and the mind. All those who dwell in Valinor draw refreshment from the fountains of my spouse and I, and often the Valar and Maiar come themselves to Lórien and there find repose and easing of the burden of Arda. After Eru Himself gave the permission and command for the Halfling Ring-bearers to pass over the sea to the Undying Lands, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins have found much peace and relief each day that I grant them the rest and healing that their long burden requires them to receive. All who know me praise me, but my gifts are most desired by those whose suffering is great. I am Estë the Gentle.

_Vairë_

Eru Himself had decreed long ago that all who dwell in Mandos, the Elves who wait to be reincarnated in Valinor, the Men and Halflings who await the results of the Gift of Men, and the Dwarves who dwell in halls set apart until the end of the world, should know while they stay there what is happening in Middle-earth history, as well as the consequences of their actions in life, for good or for ill. And that is my career as a Valie; as the Valie most aware of past, present and future history, second only to my spouse Námo, I am to weave on a loom the tapestries of history and fate past, present and future alike, even _long_ before those events are come in the course of Time. The Dispossessed House of Fëanor must know what sort of harms they have caused to Middle-earth in their mad devotion to their accursed Oath. Elwing, daughter of Dior, must be aware of the redemptive actions of her husband Eärendil for Elves and Men. Elros Half-Elven, who chose the fate of Men for himself, had to learn about the affairs of his Elvish Half-Elven brother Elrond, and the prosperity of Númenor after his passing, before he moved on to the mysterious fate of mortal Men after death, and so on. And I will continue to weave the histories and fates of Middle-earth tirelessly until the end of Time. I am Vairë the Weaver.

_Vána_

Those who desire eternal youth, Elves and Men alike, worship I, the perfection of sentient life created by Eru Ilúvatar. I am the younger sister of Yavanna, with whom I share the love of both rooted and moving creatures, and the spouse of Oromë. It may seem strange that I am wedded to a Vala who enjoys the thrill of the hunt and kills with spear and bow, for I am a Valie who loves to see life flourish and experience boundless joy. Unlike my sorrowful contemporary, Nienna, I believe in feeling as much joy in life as one possibly can. I am the Vala of Springtime, and how I wish it could always be like Spring in Middle-earth! My gardens, which are second only in beauty to the garden of Lórien, consist of countless flowers, including my favorites, the golden daffodils, which open and blossom at my touch, and my delight is in them and in the colorful songbirds that fly among them. The birds, too, rejoice at my coming with their exotic songs. Nevertheless, perhaps it is because Oromë and I are such opposites that we love each other. True, opposites don't _always_ attract; Manwë and Melkor are as opposite as Valar come, and they have no love between them whatsoever. But perhaps Oromë's love for hunting nature and my love for nurturing nature are a balance of sorts, one that brings the best of both worlds into harmony with one another. Whatever it is, I am glad it works out, for I want the Undying Lands, as well as Middle-earth, to have as much happiness and joy as possible in a dark and marred world. I am Vána the Ever-Young.

_Nessa_

My opinion on how an Ainu, or Holy One, should live is similar to that of Vána, but I believe that there should be more to it than just walking through fields of blossoming flowers and smiling at beautiful birds. A Vala must be energetic is his or her joy; they must dance their heart away until all of Arda joins them in their wild dancing for joy. That is why I married Tulkas. He, too, delights not only in life, but also in boisterous physical displays of it; he may not be of much avail as a counselor, but he has a great heart, and I do too. I love most the fleet woodland creatures and above all else the deer, and I love to run with them, though I always outrun them, swift as an arrow with the wind in my hair. Dancing is my greatest delight, and as a lithe and fleet footed Valie, I dance in Valimar on lawns of never fading green. I dance on any joyous occasion in the history of Arda, whether it be in the Undying Lands or in Middle-earth, and my husband often dances with me. I danced at our grand wedding during the creation of the now destroyed realm of Almaren. I danced during the unveiling of the Two Trees, as well as the hallowing of the silmarils. I danced at the defeat of Melkor and Sauron at the end of the First and Second Ages, respectively, despite the great tragedies that took place in Middle-earth. And I danced most joyous of all when the Halflings, Olórin, and the Free Peoples succeeded in overthrowing the power of the Dark Lords for good. And I will always dance at any joyous occasion in the future. I will probably even dance after the Second Great Music at the end of the world. I am Nessa the Dancer.


	3. Maiar

**A/N:** Because there is so little information about Ilmarë in books and on the internet, most of the information I'm using for her here is from a fanfic of the same name by **The Random Hummingbird**. Sorry, Hummingbird, if I'm taking your material, but I couldn't find anything better to draw on. Forgive me, please.

**Chapter summary:** _Personalities, traits and thoughts of the known Maiar, minus the Istari._

**Of Valar and Valier, Maiar and Enemies**

**Of Maiar**

_Ilmarë_

I am the chief of the Maiar maids, and Lady Varda's chief handmaiden. I throw down my spears of light from the sky at great speed, making it look like the stars are shooting through the sky, or falling from it. Varda called long ago for me to be the caretaker of the stars, Luinil and Lumbar, Nénar and Carnil, and all the others. My hair is like the shadows of darkness, and my shimmering white dress is woven out of the rays of the stars and a long train of light follows me. I dance from star to star, always watching after them, never letting one die that has not been bidden to do so by Varda, or Eru. I am Ilmarë, Handmaiden of Varda.

_Eönwë_

I serve Manwë as his mightiest military leader and banner-bearer. My might in arms is surpassed by none in Arda, and no host of Melkor or Sauron can overcome my armies and navies. It is said that my strength rivals even that of the Valar, and the blast of my trumpets is a terror to all my foes, for in its wake comes the Host of the Valar. 'Twas I, leading this mighty Host, that finally brought an end to Melkor's dominion in Middle-earth after the Valar learned that more people than just the Noldor rebels were suffering because of him and could no longer tolerate his evil anywhere in Arda. I also attempted to bring back the two silmarils that were left to Melkor when we defeated him, but the two remaining sons of Fëanor stole them, and I would not permit their slaying. And now, with the final punishment on the House of Fëanor in effect and the silmarils in their rightful prophesied places, I hope they never trouble the world again. I am Eönwë, Herald of Manwë.

_Ossë_

My spouse and I are servants of Ulmo, the Ocean Lord. I am the master of the waves of Belegaer, the western sea. I love the Sea-elves and first brought the art of shipbuilding to the world. And yet, ironically, all mariners, especially Men, fear me. Long, long ago, at the beginning of Time, I must confess, Melkor approached me and attempted to seduce me into his service, giving me false promises of greater power than I already have. In reality, he was hoping to control the sea. Briefly, I _was_ seduced by his promises, and became a fearsome power. However, at the prayer of my wife Uinen, my Lord Ulmo restrained me and brought me back to the light, pardoning me and returning me to my service. That may have something to do with mariners' fear of me, for I still have a wild spirit, and I can let it out in either joy or wrath, but either way, Men do not trust me, though they love me. But I have much gratitude for having a spouse like Uinen, for she protects not only my temper, but also the Children whom I might harm otherwise. I am Ossë, Maia of the Sea.

_Uinen_

Together with my spouse Ossë, I help Lord Ulmo take care of the sea. I love all creatures that live in the sea, and none more than those that live in the salt streams, as well as the weeds that grow there. My long hair lies spread through all waters under the sky, and keep the waves calm, restraining the wild spirit of Ossë. Many a mariner among Men has prayed to me that I may calm the tumult that he leaves in his wake. As Ossë loves the Sea-elves, so did I love the Númenóreans for many centuries. Until the Downfall of Númenor and the Change of the World I always travelled before the ships of those sea folk. It still saddens me to no end that they ultimately rebelled against my kind, just like the Noldor before them, and that now I can never again go before the ships of Men, though I truly hope that their descendants, the good Dúnedain, will prove wiser. I am Uinen, Lady of the Calm Seas.

_Salmar_

Little can be said about me, for I usually elude both Elves and Men. I created the Ulumúri horns for Ulmo, Lord of the Ocean. I am Salmar, Maia of Ulmo.

_Arien_

I am a fire spirit who served Vána the Ever-Young once upon a time. Now, I am the guide and the guardian of the Sun and its flight; the Sun was the last fruit of Laurelin, the Golden Tree of the Valar, and it was placed in a great vessel shaped by Aulë, which was then hallowed by Manwë before being carried into the sky. As the wielder of the Sun, I am also the keeper of daylight, and like the Sun, my eyes are too bright to look into by anyone of lesser power than a Maia or Vala. Among the Children of Ilúvatar I am most loved by Men. That is because they awoke to the first rising of the Sun, just as the Elves first awoke to Lady Varda's newly kindled starlight. I am Arien, Keeper of the Sun.

_Tilion_

I was once a Maia of Oromë. Now, I serve as the other half of Arda's light, the moonlight of the night. The last flower of Telperion, the Silver Tree of Valinor, was placed in a great, hallowed vessel and was named the Moon, like the fruit that became the Sun, and now I carry it through the sky during the darkness of night, bringing light to those who must travel in the shadows of the dark. I am Tilion, Huntsman of the Silver Bow and Keeper of the Moon.

_Melian_

I serve two Valar, Vána the Ever-Young and Estë the Gentle. In all the histories of Middle-earth, I am the only Ainu ever to wed one of the Children of Ilúvatar, in this case, Elwë Singollo, or Thingol, as he was better known. I was the queen of the Grey-elves and of the wondrous Elf-realm of Menegroth for four long Ages of Starlight and most of one age of Sun. Menegroth was the fairest kingdom in Middle-earth because of my light and beauty, as well as that of my Elven daughter Lúthien. Sadly, Thingol, who did not want Lúthien to marry a mortal Man, Beren, said he would only let them be lovers if they took a silmaril from Morgoth, and thus was caught up in the terrible Curse of Mandos. Beren and Lúthien achieved their quest, but they both died, and my dear Lúthien gave up her immortality to be with Beren forever in life and death. Then, when he wanted to possess the silmaril for himself, my love Thingol was slain by others who wanted it, and I sank into depression and mourning, eventually leaving Middle-earth forever. It has been so long since then. Námo has told me that Thingol's sentence in Mandos will not go on forever and ever and will end one day, but even if Elwë does return to the land of the living forgiven and whole, and we can be reunited, it may never be quite the same. I am Melian, servant of Vâna and Estë and Queen of Menegroth.

_Thorondor_

My kind have always been the messengers and servants of Manwë. We are not like ordinary eagles, which are much smaller, less intelligent and have not the gift of speech. We _are_ the winds of Manwë, rushing through the air like thunderbolts and clasping the crags of Taniquetil with our crooked hands. I am told that I am the largest and most majestic of all Eagles, much larger than any ancient fell beast that Sauron gave to his Ringwraiths, contrary to popular belief. My wingspan is thirty fathoms and my speed out-strips the fastest storming wind. I fight the evil creatures of the Earth without fear, as do all my brethren. King Manwë and the other Valar sent us to be guardians of Middle-earth, warriors against Morgoth, and watchers over the Noldor, and our deeds were manifold.

I rescued Maedhros, dispossessed son of Fëanor, from Thangorodrim early in the War of the Great Jewels. I also brought the broken body of Fingolfin back from Angband and scarred the hideous face Morgoth with my long talons. My people and I protected Gondolin for many centuries, and I, with my right-wing bird Gwaihir and his brothers, Landroval and Meneldor, rescued Beren and Lúthien, the greatest heroes of their time, from Angband after they captured one of the stolen silmarils. Greatest of all, we fought in the War of Wrath which brought down Morgoth for good, and the Great Eagles were the only fighters, save Eärendil in his flying ship Vingilot, who could easily take on the winged fire-drakes that had never before been seen. After that, my time as a guardian of Middle-earth came to an end, and I returned to Taniquetil, leaving my duties in the service of Gwaihir. It makes me proud to know that he has been just as faithful to the truth of Eru as I and all other Eagles have. I am Thorondor, the first Lord of the Eagles.

_Gwaihir_

I happen to be much smaller in size and might in the Third Age of Sun than even the least of the Great Eagles of the First Age, but I am still the greatest winged being of this soon-to-pass Age, and like Lord Thorondor, no winged fell beast of Morgoth or Sauron could challenge me, though even I am not fit to take on one of their late riders, the Nazgûl. It means so much to me that I have friends among Wizards as well as my own people. Radagast the Brown is a dear friend to me, and also to my brothers, Landroval and Meneldor, for his affinity for animals and his desire to study and help them shows a caring heart. I have an even greater love for Gandalf the Grey, though, for his love for animals is more than just sentimental. He practices showing love and care in many ways, and it was he, not Radagast, who found me wounded by an arrow so many years ago and gladly healed my wound. He also has greater care and feelings for the Free Peoples of Middle-earth than Radagast, and has done so much to help them that I am more than willing to help him in return. When the corrupt Wizard Saruman imprisoned Gandalf on the pinnacle of Orthanc, it was I who rescued him. When Gandalf was sent back from the dead after destroying Durin's Bane, it was I who carried him to Lothlórien for healing and white clothing. And after the quest of Mount Doom was achieved, it was by Gandalf's request that my brothers and I rescued the Hobbits Frodo and Samwise from Mount Doom's great eruption. And now that I know that Gandalf is in reality a disguised Maia from over the sea, 'tis my hope that Manwë may call me back to the Undying Lands soon, for I very much desire to be with him after he returns there. I am Gwaihir, second Lord of the Eagles and the Windlord.

_Goldberry_

There is not much to say about me. I am simply the lovely but humble wife of Tom Bombadil, the Eldest. My element is the Water found in rivers, and my mother is the River-woman of the Withywindle. It brings me great joy to sing and dance to the simple pleasures of life. My hair is golden, my garments are silver and green, and my shoes are like fish-mail. Those who have seen me say that I am as beautiful as an Elf-queen. I am Goldberry, the River-daughter.

_Tom Bombadil_

What, you may ask, is the answer to who I am? The only answer is that I am the Eldest. I was here before the first raindrop and the first acorn. I was here before the first tree of the Old Forest sprouted from the earth. I was here before the river as well. I remember all that came first in this world. I was even here before the first shadow of the Dark Lord Morgoth and his successor Sauron came from the outside. But I do not play a part in the affairs of Elves and Men. I live in my own realm, in the Old Forest, and I am as merry as a schoolboy, always singing and dancing and rhyming, and yet I am the absolute master of all that lives or travels within my borders. Even great powers of evil, like the Barrow-Wights and even the power of the precious One Ring of Power cannot affect me. Many names I have: to the Elves, I am Iarwain Ben-adar, "old" and "without father," to the dwarves, Forn, to Northern Men, Orald, and to the Hobbits, myself and my dear Goldberry, I am Tom Bombadil.


	4. Enemies

**Chapter summary:** _Personalities, traits and thoughts of Morgoth the Enemy, and the evil Maiar who served him._

**Of Valar and Valier, Maiar and Enemies**

**Of Enemies**

_Melkor Morgoth_

I was once "He who arises in Might," the greatest of all living beings, save Eru, the Creator. I owned in part the powers of all the Valar. But I just wanted to create my own kingdom to live beside it, and Eru forbade me that, because only He said that only He could possess the Flame Imperishable that made original creation possible. And I could not (and cannot) stand that. That's all I wanted, my own kingdom beside that of my Creator, but he and the other Valar called that arrogance and that it would lead me to my own downfall. And it has, _for now_. I swear I will find a way out of my prison in the Void one day, and I will make them pay. But I did come so close to succeeding. I could taste victory! Arda should have been mine, and it will be mine!

My chief realm, Darkness and Cold, can overwhelm the Light if properly channeled through the correct means. Subtlety is one of the keys to doing that, and deceit mixed with manipulation and fear could provide me with many allies and slaves. And since I cannot possess Light, Darkness got me what I wanted. It also taught me that all life is not special, and that since I cannot create life out of nothing, I can easily use torture, machinery and emotional corruption to breed my own dark warriors and slaves. My Orcs and Trolls are a very effective mockery of the accursed Elves and those ghastly Ents. Unfortunately, I also have my own personal weaknesses; alone of the Valar, I know fear, I have assumed the form of the Dark Lord permanently, meaning I can never again deceive others with a fair form, and my body is in such agonizing pain all the time, with these ten wounds given by claw and steel and the silmarils burning my hands black, and they never heal even partly. Still, it felt very good to appear as a terrible warrior king with black armor, a blank black shield, my Iron Crown with the silmarils in it, and Grond, the Hammer of the Underworld, in my hand. Yet, now, in the War of Wrath, my power was destroyed, and although much of my influence and some of my servants remain, including my right-hand Sauron who is attempting to continue my work where I left off, I am trapped until the unknown end of Time and the Last Battle. I was Melkor, Mightiest of the Valar; now, I am Morgoth, the first Dark Lord.

_Gothmog_

We are the demons of Middle-earth. The enlightened Morgoth told us about how the other Ainur and Eru were plotting against us, and also promised us rewards of glory and majesty, which has opened our spirits and bodies to hatred and wrath, something I think all life blessed by them deserves to taste. And that will be easy, for no living thing less than an Ainu can stand up to our many-thonged whips of flame. I, personally, am the greatest of all the Valaraukar, or Balrogs. My black axe and whip have destroyed Fëanor, the arrogant Elf-king who believed he could easily defeat our Lord Morgoth but was so wrong, as well as Fingon, another High-elven king. And I am anticipating the battle at Gondolin with my Balrog host, Troll-guard, Orc legions and Dragon brood. I am Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs.

_Durin's Bane_

I am proof that even the Valar themselves cannot always destroy all forces of evil. I was entombed for millennia in Moria until the greedy Dwarves dug deeply enough that they released me. I killed two of their kings, none other than Durin VI and his son Náin, and drove the Dwarves from Moria forever. I remained uncontested for over two centuries, ruling over the Orcs and Cave-trolls that came to replace the Dwarves with a fist of flame. Now, however, I am faced with a foe I never expected to find here, a Maia from the Undying Lands, and none other than Olórin himself, though his companions were calling him "Gandalf." And now, he and I are fighting deep beneath Moria, determined to destroy each other. Olórin is the fiercest, most implacable foe I have ever faced, but even if he does destroy me, I am determined to bring him down with me. I am Durin's Bane, the Balrog of Moria.

_Ungoliant_

No one can destroy me. I _am_ death and destruction. Anything I devour, I annihilate, and I devour light above all else. It is my ultimate hunger, my ultimate thirst, and my ultimate enemy. I am also darkness, for I vomit darkness whenever I devour light and spin a black web of Unlight that no eye can pierce. None can tame me, not even my former master, Melkor, despite that I was once his Maia before we both betrayed the Valar. Melkor! I will never forget his treachery! I helped him kill the Trees of the Valar, and even drank the Wells of Varda dry. I also devoured all the Noldorian gems Melkor stole, but then he would not let me destroy the silmarils, and when I rose up against him, he screamed for help like the coward he is and his Balrogs came to his rescue. I had to run, for even my strong, swollen body is vulnerable to their flame. Now, I have found myself only able to eke out a living eating any living thing that comes my way, though I have also hatched many Great Spiders for children, including one much like me which I have named Shelob, whom I see a deliciously dark future for. I fear that I may have to eat any living thing to survive, even things a Great Spider normally would not eat. I may even have to devour myself. I am Ungoliant, the first Great Spider.

_Thuringwethil and Draugluin_

We shelter ourselves in secrecy. Few know much about us. One of us is a vampire, a female bloodsucking beast with wings. The other is a werewolf, a male wolf-like beast with high intelligence and a spirit. We are the servants of Sauron in his realm of Tol-in-Gaurhoth. We are Thuringwethil the Vampire and Draugluin the Werewolf.

_Sauron_

I am the only servant of Morgoth loyal enough and faithful enough to him, not to mention powerful and skilled enough, to be worthy of being called the next Dark Lord. I stood beside him through every battle and war he started or was put through, and I have survived longer than any other Maia ally of his. Now that he is defeated, I have had the opportunity to succeed where he had failed. My plan for domination of Middle-earth is even more ingenious than my master's plan was. My Ruling Ring, though I have temporarily lost it, will enslave the world to me in the end when I regain it. I also used Morgoth's signature talent in deception to destroy not only Númenor, but its inhabitants' relationship with the Valar and Maiar, too. And although I lost much power when my Ring was taken from me, the Elves, Dwarves and Men have lost most of their former strength as well, while I have reclaimed much of my lost power, even without the One Ring. If and when I get my Ring back in my possession, there is no chance that the Free Peoples will be able to defeat the Dark Powers again, even when all united together. And now, I see a chance to get it away from those fools who think they can use it against me, with the help of my highest captains, the Nazgûl. Yes, I _will_ have the last laugh, Manwë! I _will_ make Morgoth proud! I am Sauron the Great, the second Dark Lord.


End file.
